The present invention relates to guide construction and the use thereof.
A sensor mounted on a guide to be used for pressure measuring in stenotic vessels belonging to atherosclerotic patients is described in patent application WO 90/01294. Briefly, the known sensor guide construction comprises a cannula tube for establishing an air channel from the sensor to atmospheric pressure. The drawback of the cannula tube is that it easily takes form when it passes strong bends. Furthermore, the known sensor guide construction requires the mounting of several tubes, having different dimensions, over each other to obtain different flexibility and that security threads are attached in the ends of the tubes. This kind of tube assembly is also described in EP A2 313 836 and involves a complex production process.
In WO 89/10088 there is described a guide wire for catheters, but since this does not comprise a sensor it does not solve the problems with establishing an air channel as described above.